What growing up is
by Yami Evans
Summary: UA: Monkey D. Luffy era un joven despreocupado, rico y apuesto que se la vivía de fiesta en fiesta con sus amigos, pero todo tendrá que cambiar cuando cierta responsabilidad se le sea otorgada. ¿Podrá sobrellevarla? ¿Dejará la vida que ha llevado hasta ahora?


(￣^￣)ゞ _¡Yami Evans reportándose ante su deber!_

_Bueno, antes que nada, este fic es petición de mi amiguis Hikari Okumura, quien me dio tremenda reprimenda por no haberlo escrito antes, no importa, aquí está el resultado xD_

**Disclaimer: Ni One Piece, ni sus bellos personajes me pertenecen, sino al genio de Eiichiro Oda.**

**.-_.-_.-_.-_.-._.-_.-_.-_.-_.-._**

**Capítulo 1**

Un adolescente con uniforme azul marino, pantalón y mangas de la blanca camisa arremangados, tenis negros marca converse y un sombrero de paja colando de su cuello, Monkey D. Luffy regresaba de la escuela ante el inesperado llamado de su abuelo. En el camino se encontró con su hermano mayor, Portgas D. Ace, quien también había sido convocado.

—Hey Luffy —le saludó el mayor. El aludido le devolvió el saludo con un gesto — ¿sabes a qué nos ha llamado el viejo? —el moreno negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, probablemente una de sus tonterías, ya sabes —le miró aburrido —, negocios, negocios, negocios —le hizo burla a su viejo pariente con gestos raros. Ace soltó una risilla divertida.

A pesar de la corta diferencia de edades, Ace sabía perfectamente ya a qué mundo se iban a enfrentar cuando fuesen mayores y también estaba consciente de que a su hermano, aquello ni le cruzaba por la cabeza. Luffy le era menor por tres años, teniendo quince años y Ace dieciocho. Sus apellidos eran diferentes al ser el mayor de ellos adoptado, ya que su padre, un gran colega del abuelo de Luffy, había fallecido apenas un año después del nacimiento de su primer y único hijo, siguiendo a su esposa quien había fallecido en labor de parto y como buen amigo, Monkey D. Garp se hizo cargo de aquel pequeño recién nacido.

La familia Monkey D. poseía una cantidad interminable de dinero, junto con muy buena reputación y un negocio familiar que era heredado de generación en generación y Ace, a pesar de ser adoptado, sabía que sería el próximo sucesor de aquella imponente empresa ya que el padre de Luffy era un vago de primera que rara vez se pasaba por la casa a verlos y se dedicaba a despilfarrar la fortuna de la familia.

Ambos hermanos caminaban por la acera de las calles más prestigiadas de la ciudad, en donde no habitaban otras personas que no fuesen ricos. A ellos les sentaba muy bien caminar de la casa a la escuela y viceversa, intentando de esa forma no lucir su fortuna inutilizando los carros carísimos que descansaban en el gran porche de su mansión. Mantenían perfil bajo, aunque aquello les era prácticamente inútil. Eran increíblemente conocidos en la escuela de niños ricos a la que asistían, no solo por el apellido, sino por varias cosas más que individualmente hacían notar de más su presencia.

Llegaron a la mansión en donde las negras rejas de la entrada se les fueron abiertas. Los encargados de ellas se limitaron a inclinarse al ver al par pasar, aquello le molestaba bastante a Luffy, aunque después de pasar diez años de su vida intentando hacer que todos los que trabajaban para ellos dejaran de hacer aquellas reverencias terminó por hartarse y dejar que hicieran lo que se les viniera en gana.

Atravesaron el gran patio con grandes pero seguras zancadas, entraron a la mansión en donde ocurrió lo mismo que en las rejas de la entrada y se dirigieron silenciosamente a la sala principal donde seguramente les esperaría su abuelo. Aunque al entrar, la sala estaba vacía. La gran sala consistía en varios muebles y cuadros que adornaban la estancia y cuatro sillones café largos y anchos para varias personas al centro encima de una roja y elegante alfombra.

—Llegan a tiempo —la voz de su abuelo les hizo dar un respingo y se giraron para encararlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la prisa? —Le interrogó el menor —, incluso nos sacaste antes de la escuela…

—Tomen asiento por favor —les pidió con calma pero su gesto era uno bastante serio.

Ambos le hicieron caso, tomando asiento uno al lado del otro en el sillón que encaraba a su pariente mayor.

—Espero que sepan cómo están las cosas en Europa —comenzó el viejo mirándolos a la cara alternadamente. Asintieron. Y Garp tomó una gran bocanada de aire —, como también sabrán, me tomé la libertad de ir unos días allá, específicamente, Ucrania —hizo una breve pausa, pensando cómo explicarles lo que a continuación diría sin mayor rodeos —. Las cosas están peor de lo que llegué a imaginar —esta vez, giró sobre sí mismo para mirar una de las puertas que se encontraba a un costado de ellos —. Pasa —alzó la voz con intención de que desde afuera pudiese ser escuchado.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una pequeña niña de largo cabello naranja vestida con un vestido blanco sin mangas que le llegaba a la rodilla entró por la misma. Cerró con cuidado la puerta detrás de ella y con pasos tranquilos y sigilosos se acercó al gran señor que le había indicado que pasase, en ningún momento alzó la mirada.

Los hermanos la miraron con curiosidad, apreciaron los moretones, rasguños y parches que la niña traía en todo el cuerpo. En su rostro no se podía apreciar emoción alguna.

—Ella es Nami —retomó el actual cabecilla del negocio familiar. Colocando con cuidado una de sus grandes manos sobre la pequeña cabeza de Nami prosiguió —, sus padres y única hermana murieron en la guerra y yo la encontré entre escombros y restos de la misma—a pesar de lo dicho, la niña pareció no cambiar de gesto —, y ahora nos haremos cargo de ella —les sonrió a sus nietos en un intento de aliviar la palpable tensión —, ustedes cuidaran de ella.

Los rostros serios y pacíficos de los adolescentes cambiaron drásticamente a uno totalmente descolocado.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Fue lo único que logró articular Ace.

Con una gran risa, Garp le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda a Nami, indicándole su partida y sin decir más se retiró de la sala, dejando a dos adolescentes sin saber qué hacer y una niña que no sabía qué pasaba.

— ¡Espera viejo! ¡A penas y podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos! —Le gritó el mayor. Pero sus gritos fueron totalmente ignorados y el abuelo desapareció de su vista. En vista de aquel fracaso rotundo, Ace miró a su hermano con mirada decidida, al percatarse de ello, Luffy le devolvió una mirada interrogativa a la que su hermano se limitó a colocar una mano sobre su hombro. Ejerció un poco de fuerza —, ¡cuento contigo! —Se levantó y apresuradamente se dirigió a la puerta que le conducía al resto de la mansión.

—Espera… ¿qué? —El menor apenas terminaba procesar la información dada por su abuelo y su hermano terminó por soltarle aquella bomba — ¡Ace! —Le gritó mientras se levantaba bruscamente del asiento.

— ¡Lo harás bien! —Escuchó por último antes de perderlo de vista al cerrarse la puerta por la que Ace cruzó.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y miró a la inexpresiva niña que yacía en la misma posición desde que su abuelo había dejado la habitación. Se acercó lentamente a ella, cuidarla haría que muchas de sus fiestas se fueran a la basura, salidas, amigos, todo se iría a la mierda y todo por el alma caritativa que era su dulce abuelo. Suspiró nuevamente al darse cuenta de todo ello. Pero lo peor, es que pasaría más tiempo en aquella repulsiva mansión sin hacer nada más que niñerías.

Se acuclilló a la altura de la menor.

—Nami, ¿cierto? Yo soy Luffy —la menor no hizo nada. Luffy la miró con exasperación, pero también sabía por lo que aquella pequeña acababa de pasar y presionarla, no era una opción —. Ven, te enseñaré la mansión —tomó la mano de la menor y comenzó a guiarla en un breve recorrido por su hogar, uno muy breve, ya que sólo le enseñó lo muy esencial: su recámara, la contigua que pertenecía a Ace, el baño, la cocina y la recámara de su abuelo. La mansión poseía aún más recamarás, salas, comedores y demás, pero a Luffy ciertamente le daba un poco de pereza enseñarle todo a una pequeña que ni la palabra le dirigía.

—Robin —llamó a la mujer de treinta años. La bella mujer era la encargada principal de la casa, la mujer a la que Garp tenía más confianza y la mujer que tanto Luffy como Ace miraban como a una madre.

La aludida se acercó con una maternal sonrisa en el rostro —Vaya, pero si ya conocéis a la pequeña de Nami —le dijo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba al ver a la menor.

—Sí, el abuelo nos la presentó hace rato —le dedicó una breve mirada a la niña que aún arrastraba de la mano —, ¿sabes cuál será su recámara? Estoy dándole un pequeño recorrido y solo falta ver dónde está su recámara —le explicó con palabras un poco atropelladas quizá de la prisa que tenía por dejar a la niña en algún lado.

Robin rió un poco —, lo siento mucho Luffy —le sonrió con mucha diversión y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del menor –, Garp dejó claras instrucciones de que no se le diese una recámara —el gesto de Luffy cambió a uno muy confundido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Garp dijo alto y fuerte, que Nami debía quedarse en la habitación de alguno de los dos —el pelinegro no pudo más que darse una golpe en la cara en muestra de frustración al saber lo que aquello conllevaba—, así que vivirá contigo o con Ace. Discutidlo con calma —y en un parpadeo, la mujer desapareció.

Por tercera vez, suspiró. _Discutidlo con calma_, claro, era más que obvio que Ace se negaría, es más, al haberle dicho que contaba con él y dejándolo solo con Nami bastaba para saber que el mayor se había deshecho totalmente de la nueva responsabilidad llegada de Ucrania.

—Bueno Nami —le miró con simpatía. Debía intentar llevarse bien con ella si quería hacer de sus días unos menos miserables —, vivirás conmigo.

Aún tomados de la mano regresaron a la habitación de Luffy.

Al entrar, el mayor decidió que debía recoger el tremendo desastre que había por toda la habitación. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y sus manos se separaron. Nami observaba con atención toda la habitación. Era muy amplia, con una gran cama pegada a una pared roja y un buró de cada lado, un gran closet color chocolate a un lado de ella pegado a la pared que compartía la puerta, en frente de la cama había una puerta entre abierta por la que la pelirroja podía ver perfectamente que era un baño de tamaño mediano con tina, ducha y demás, y al lado de aquella puerta había un mueble con una gran pantalla plasma negra encima con el ángulo perfecto para mirarla desde cualquier lado de la habitación; pero lo que más captó la atención de la niña fue aquel enorme balcón que le brindaba una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Sin prestar atención a la ropa tirada a su alrededor, a los útiles escolares y fotos que igualmente yacían en el suelo, Nami se abrió paso hasta llegar al gran ventanal que separaba la habitación del aire fresco de afuera, Luffy notó de inmediato aquella acción y por el reflejo del vidrio logró ver el primer gesto que la niña hacía, uno lleno de sorpresa.

— ¿Te gusta la vista? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella. Nami asintió. El mayor quitó el seguro de la puerta corrediza y la abrió, dejando que el aire entrase en la habitación —, adelante —hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasase y le regaló una sincera sonrisa a la menor, esta lo miró un segundo y salió, se sentó entre uno de los huecos que el barandal de concreto poseía como parte del adornado y contempló la ciudad con sus orbes chocolate abiertos a más no poder.

Luffy abrió un poco más la puerta, sonrió un poco más al mirar a la niña sentarse y siguió con su labor de limpiar su habitación. Mientras doblaba y guardaba su ropa, cayó en la cuenta, de que Nami probablemente tampoco tuviese ropa. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Robin.

— ¿Diga? —Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—Robin, ¿Nami tiene ropa? —colocó el aparato entre su hombro y cara para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Estamos bajo el mismo techo, ¿sabes? —Le recordó divertida, Luffy siempre era flojo cuando se encontraba en la mansión.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya que Nami vivirá conmigo estoy haciendo la limpieza —toda su ropa estaba ya guardada, ahora faltaba tender su cama y quizá aspiraría un poco la alfombra beige que abarcaba el suelo de su alcoba.

—Pudiste avisar a una de nuestras sirvientas para que hiciese eso también —le gustaba fastidiar al menor.

—Sí, sí, pero no me gusta molestarlos —soltó un gruñido ya harto de la poca cooperación de la mujer al otro lado de la línea —, ¿y bien?

—Bueno, no, no tiene ropa, temo que también tendréis que ir de compras —se escucharon un par de golpes del otro lado, quizá estuviese cocinando, a Robin le gustaba cocinar —, Luffy, quizá aún no lo entiendas pero vivir y hacerte responsable de ella conlleva muchas cosas.

— ¡Es obvio Robin! Darle de comer, bañarla… —el adolescente enumeraba las primeras necesidades que recordaba.

—Conseguirle una buena escuela, despertarla, peinarla, llevarla a la escuela, recogerla de la escuela, hacer la tarea con ella, comprar lo que llegue a necesitar, acudir a las juntas de padres, revisar su rendimiento escolar… —prosiguió. Nada de eso estaba en la mente de Luffy —, no solo es darle de comer y ya.

Por dios, ¡era sólo cinco o seis años mayor que ella! Y tampoco era su decisión cuidarla o no y más porque se supone que sería una responsabilidad compartida entre él y su hermano. Pero claro, el otro terminó abandonándolo de la peor forma. Ya hartó de la plática colgó. Ya había terminado la cama, ahora sólo faltaba aspirar el suelo, pero eso lo haría después. No había pasado ni más de tres horas en aquella mansión y ya le parecía estarse sofocando. Tomó sus llaves, su cartera y se cambió el pantalón de su uniforme por uno corto de mezclilla que siempre utilizaba, dejándose la camisa blanca.

—Nami —la llamó y para su sorpresa, la niña giró para verle —, ven, vamos de compras —le extendió la mano sin saber muy bien por qué, esperando a que la pequeña la tomara.

Nami se levantó de su lugar y corrió hacia donde Luffy estaba, tomó aquella gran y cálida mano que le era ofrecida y juntos salieron de la mansión.

A penas iban saliendo de la puerta principal cuando el teléfono de Luffy sonó.

— ¿Hancock? —Preguntó al reconocer el número telefónico.

— ¡Luffy, amor! Vamos a una fiesta —la idea hizo que el joven saltase de alegría, pero al bajar la vista, se encontró con la mirada curiosa y apagada de la pelirroja —, será en casa de Margaret y…

—Lo siento Hancock —la interrumpió sonriendo levemente hacia Nami —, no podré ir hoy —y colgó. Apagó su celular al saber que sus amigos le insistirían y él sabía que su fuerza de voluntad no era precisamente la más grande.

Caminaron un buen rato sin salir de las calles elegantes, el moreno sabía que la menor era llamativa y más con todas esas heridas, pero las miradas que caían sobre ella eran más de lo que él esperaba. La miraban con lástima, sorpresa y hasta lujuria, cada vez que sentía a alguien mirarla apresuraba un poco el paso, él sabía perfectamente lo que estar bajo la mirada de todos significaba y al menos a él, no le era para nada agradable. Cuando llegaron a la plaza, el mayor buscó un buen lugar para comprar la ropa que le era necesaria a la niña y después de varias vueltas por la misma, pareció decidirse por una.

Se adentraron en ella, había colores por todas partes y en ese momento Luffy se sintió incómodo, sin embargo al ver a otros padres en la misma tienda se sintió un poco más relajado. Un pequeño jalón le dio Nami para llamar su atención y vio que ella le señalaba un vestido naranja con mandarinas estampadas por todo el mismo.

— ¿Te gusta ese? —Nami asintió. Luffy tomó una prenda tanteando la talla y lo colocó sobre su hombro —, ¿qué más te gusta? —le dedicó una mirada llena de paciencia. La pelirroja miró a su alrededor y tomó un par de prendas más —. Recuerda tomar ropa interior también —la niña volvió a asentir.

—Luffy —lo llamó cuando este se encontraba divagando entre sus pensamientos. Su voz le resultó tremendamente adorable.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Se acercó a ella agachándose para verla cara a cara.

— ¿Puedo llevar estos también? —Le señaló un par de zapatos en un estante.

—Claro —le sonrió y le ayudó a encontrar el número que calzaba.

Luffy le echó un vistazo al montón de ropa que yacía ya en la caja y que la cajera y varias empleadas iban guardando a medida que cobraban las prendas, vaya que era mucha ropa y una gota de sudor bajó por su cabeza al ver como la pequeña seguía comprando más y más ropa.

—No olvides comprar una pijama —le advirtió ganando otro asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la menor.

— ¡Vuelvan pronto! —Les gritaron las empleadas al ver a los jóvenes salir. _Volver pronto, claro_, Luffy iba cargando todas las bolsas de las compras y mentalmente estaba agradecido de tener un closet amplio y que su ropa no ocupase más de la mitad del mismo. Estaba muy seguro de que llevaba ropa suficiente como para toda la vida.

Su mirada se posó sobre Nami que caminaba a su lado cargando dos bolsas por su cuenta, las más ligeras de todas y su gesto era definitivamente uno más tranquilo. Sin mencionar que le había hablado, por fin aquella muda niña había hablado.

— ¡Muero de hambre! —Soltó y miró a sus alrededores buscando un lugar dónde comer —, ¡bien! Comeremos allá —le señaló a la pelirroja.

La niña lo siguió tomando nuevamente su mano cómo podía entre tanta bolsa.

El restaurante era elegante como la zona en la que se encontraban. Lleno de ventanales y fuentes que le daban un toque de frescura al lugar, las personas que comían en él variaban demasiado; eran personas en medio de una comida de negocios, familias enteras, parejas e inclusos personas que se encontraban solas. La recepcionista les consiguió rápidamente un lugar cerca de uno de los ventanales por petición de Nami, era una mesa pequeña y sencilla para dos, una de las camareras les trajo el menú a ambos y esperó pacientemente a que eligieran un platillo.

La pelirroja sonreía ligeramente al ver como su acompañante devoraba platillo tras platillo, ella apenas llevaba la mitad del suyo y él había ya pedido otros cuatro. Era increíble verlo tan flaco y tan glotón.

Salieron del lugar con otro "¡vuelvan pronto!", pero esta vez, Luffy juró regresar, porque nunca es suficiente cuando de comida se habla. Reacomodándose nuevamente con sus mil y un bolsas emprendieron camino fuera de la plaza.

— ¿Te apetecería un helado, Nami? —Le preguntó mientras veía un puestecillo de helado a la salida de la plaza. La pelirroja le miró por un momento y asintió eufóricamente.

Se acercaron al puesto y miraron el menú intentando decidir un sabor.

—Uno de chocolate por favor —pidió el mayor, y agachando la mirada se dirigió a la niña —, ¿qué sabor quieres? —Nami contempló el menú un momento más y vio como le entregaban a Luffy el suyo.

—Chocolate por favor —le pidió al encargado del puesto.

Sin embargo, el adolescente le dio el suyo con una sonrisa y esperó a que el otro saliese. Ciertamente no podía enojarse con la niña por terminar bajo su cuidado, no era tampoco su culpa, lo pensó mientras veía el semblante feliz de la pequeña mientras comía su helado con muchas ganas. Cuando le dieron el suyo, pagó y retomaron el camino de regreso a la mansión, pues aunque a ellos les había parecido poco tiempo, el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

—Entonces Nami, ¿cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó el mayor comiendo su helado de la mejor forma posible sin tirar ninguna de las bolsas que traía.

—Diez —le contestó alzando su mirada del helado —, ¿y tú?

—Quince —le sonrió —, al parecer viviremos ahora juntos y yo me haré perfectamente cargo de ti —le aseguró. Pero su andar se detuvo bruscamente al ver algo que le pareció sumamente bello. Nami le sonreía de corazón, una sonrisa que iluminaba su blanquecino rostro con sus mejillas rojas y sus orbes chocolate brillaban con intensidad viéndolo fijamente.

—No pareces mala persona —y siguió comiendo su helado sin detener su caminar.

Al moreno le costó procesar la información un poco, pero alcanzó a la pequeña poco después. Quizá cuidar de ella no sería tan malo.

Llegaron a la mansión, tomaron un baño, comieron un poco de lo que Robin había cocinado -más bien Luffy comió- y se preparaban para dormir cuando su abuelo irrumpió en la tranquilidad de la recámara.

—Luffy —le llamó abriendo la puerta poco después. El aludido levantó la mirada del intento de trenza que le hacía a la pelirroja, aunque cualquiera diría que solamente hacía nudos al azar —, después de pensarlo arduamente, creí que ciertamente no tenías por qué sufrir con la burocracia, no aún —le miró con una sonrisa al ver su gesto ante lo complicado que era peinar a la menor —, así que conseguí una escuela.

Luffy respiró aliviado, odiaba las cosas que requerían mucha documentación, y más cuando eso incluía a las secretarías que eran unas viejas con caras de odiar la vida que solamente se dedicaban a arruinar la vida del prójimo.

—Ya te he mandado toda la información que necesitarás. Asistirá a clases desde mañana —terminó de informarle. El adolescente asintió comprendiendo que debía ya comenzar su nueva vida.

**.-_.-_.-_.-_.-._.-_.-_.-_.-_.-._**

_Eh, yo no sé muy bien de esto de la guerra, pero si Okumura dice que así está bien, pues así será. Es su petición y este fic irá de acuerdo a lo que ella diga _(｀_´)ゞ _aunque algo sí les puedo asegurar y es que Luffy _no será un pederasta ni nada de eso_ xD sí, sí, no vayan a imaginar eso por favor xD_

_¡Espero de verdad les haya gustado! (￣O￣;)_

_Y muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer :3_


End file.
